


Conquer and enslave

by GuiltyPleasure403



Series: Celebrating satisfaction [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Forced Heat, M/M, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Supernatural Elements, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyPleasure403/pseuds/GuiltyPleasure403
Summary: The demon known simply as The Chief has planned together with his tribe to capture and enslave the Wolves and of course, The Chief take his price created by the raid: The King.





	Conquer and enslave

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is an old story I decided to rewrite after I found it in an old notebook. 
> 
> Tell me if I missed any Tags you'd like me to add.

The taste of the air was exhilarating. Fear, pain, and apprehension ached in his eyes as he tried to convince me to let him go, to let him free. Of course, this being the last thing on my mind didn't help his cause. His body coiling, trying to without success to escape my grasp. Claws and jerks, bucking and writhing. Snarling at me. Laughing at his expense I grabbed his hips, keeping them down as the cries from outside slowly dropped into helpless moaning induced by forced heat. A special toxin my species created just for this moment, carefully planned to make this beautiful race submit to us, make them mindless pleasure-tools, just as their beauty seemed made for. Deciding that I wouldn't use this on their leader was easy. I wanted him to submit, so I created a lighter version. A version that allowed him to fight, but induced his heat and made his body turn pain into pleasure. 

Strong and exotic eyes glared at me, and beautiful he was, the wolf, even better than rumored, I passed many caught omegas on my way toward the being stuck in here with me now and all of them were beautiful, but this one took the award. Dark, gold skin with a white and gray hide, muscles chiseled like a predator and petite like an Omega is at the same time, iridescent hair locked in a complicated braid, snow-white ears twitching on his head and high cheekbones accented his eyes, both of them were a pale blue, almost white sphere. The fine, white hair surrounding his eyes and neck, made him look more like his predecessor and at the same instant proved his right to the throne, this fallen king.

To storm the village had taken planning. True to their heritage, the hybrids were strong-willed and hard to catch. Deciding to ready our forces in autumn, after all new omegas heat-season, we created a distraction by assassinating their king. Well, we attempted to. The only distraction we got was the death of the king's newborn prince. The devastation had been clear and the Wolves were plotting revenge, our opening was hauled when the funeral ceremony was held, when all were to pay their respect to their loss, first killed royal in hundreds of years. 

Grabbing, killing and stealing people here and there we were able to successfully eradicate the menace Beta Alpha wolves when they were out of the picture we hunted Beta Betas but started capturing the Beta Omegas and the Omega Omega population of the village. When I arrived at the king’s lair I was surprised. 

An Alpha Omega was rare, a special breed created for care-taking and keeping the children in check. To have a king like that was good, it was great. The protectiveness of an Alpha Omega was unbeatable, but a grieving Alpha Omega is an Omega nonetheless and a quick reminder of the prince caught him off guard and he was mine for the taking.

Taking a quick second to admire the weakened form in front of me, with his hands stuck to the headboard with enhanced chains and lithe body blocked from the world around us by my towering him, he was just as beautiful snarling curses of hate and disgust at me. After a few more moments of hearing his increasingly desperate cries, I decided that enough is enough and punched in the needle into his spasming hip and hummed happily when he stopped cursing and his breathing picked up, hitching when I moved my hands over him, his pupils dilating as his heat kicked in.

His body went from snarling to accepting my ministrations in a matter of seconds, helping me and leaning into my touch. His eyes looked betrayed down at his own body and I could understand why, as his cock stood proud and gorgeous trapped between our bodies. His legs fell open, showing slick that trickled down onto the soft bedding underneath him, his hole fluttering and his cock twitching as I slowly ran my hands down his chest, one stopping to pinch his hardening red nipples and the other continuing down to fondle his crotch. White, fine hair surrounded the penis and I tugged on it, dragging a small moan out of his pretty little mouth. I continued down, slipping a finger into his leaking, velvet hole. 

Slowly thrusting it in, making his body shudder, I searched for his prostate, receiving an obscene moan when I found it, making me smirk at him and remind him of his downfall. Whispering about how far he's fallen. To willingly open his legs for the enemy, an enemy that caused his son's death. That got the wanted reply and he started screaming at me again, only faltering when I massaged his prostate, his words stuttering in the way of shuddering breaths and small moans. Tears formed in his eyes as his body once again eased into the touch as I added another finger, making him bite out a hiss at the stretch. 

I made sure to work my arm slowly until I could fit four fingers into his tight, slicked hole. His back arching beautifully and his ears twitching on his head, creating moans and garbled words, barely coherent enough to react when I added the thumb of my hand, pressing his prostate and biting at his nipples in between my endless stream of degrading words. My left hand held his hips down when he realized what I was doing, his stomach and hole clenching and head shaking from right to left. Tears springing free and rolling down his pink cheeks, voice raw as he spat slurred words of rejection. Toes and fingers curling in their bonds. 

I slowly pressed in, a smug smirk on my lips as I worked the entire hand into his clenching cheeks, knuckles relentlessly rubbing his prostate until he relaxed, mind gone as he moaned and pleaded for more, body twitching and his head slamming back, showing me the expanse of his neck in submission, eyes almost closing in pleasure as he writhed. When his hole finally clenched around my wrist I started to slowing push in further driving my new mate further towards insanity as I leaned down to press my teeth to his Adams apple, creating small puncture wounds and licking up the blood after the bite, his body spasming as the bonding was made for him and cum trickling out of his pretty cockhead before I wrapped my other hand around it and began pumping it as I started thrusting my fist inside his hole, making sure to punch his pleasure gland every time. 

His moans increased in volume as he came closer to orgasm, a smile stretching across my face as he lost himself in lust, body seizing as his cum splattered across his stomach, creating white dots, his hole contracting beautifully around my fingers as slick splattered out over my fingers and out on the bedding. I worked him through it and dragged my hand out, rubbing the slick over my length as lubrication and then pushing to the hilt in one go, making his body arch and both of us moaned as his heat enveloped me. My angle pressing into his overstimulated prostate, voice faltering in his protest as I started thrusting, slamming my hips forward and creating a lewd smacking and slurping sound as his loose hole accommodated my girth. 

Reaching down I grabbed his legs and pressed them up, giving me space to reach further inside. His eyes were no longer with me and his body simply rolled with it as his slick frothed around me at my fast pace, the bed creaking as I listened to him moan and mewl, joined by his peers around us. I continued thrusting until I came with a pleased grin, his body seizing again as he came a second time. I smiled happily as I felt his womb accept my children and I pulled out, grabbing a plug from my robe I gathered his and my own jizz and slick and pushed it into his hole again together with what had escaped before I pressed the plug in and grabbed a collar, fastening it around his healed mating bite. I then removed the chains from his wrists and hoisted him up with me as I stood, putting away my cock and grabbing a barely see through shirt, dragging it over his head and over his oversensitized body, his mouth moving weakly in protest as I carried him out and into the view of his conquered and enslaved people.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this one and please tell me down below if you'd want more, I'd be up for prompts for a continuation.


End file.
